Gas turbine engines may comprise a compressor for pressurizing an air supply, a combustor for burning a fuel, and a turbine for converting the energy from combustion into mechanical energy. The combustor may have an inner liner and an outer liner that define a combustion chamber. A fuel injector would typically introduce fuel into a forward section of the combustor. As the fuel burns, nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions may be produced. NOx emissions may be subject to administrative regulation. An engine with high NOx emissions may not meet such regulatory standards.